Nowadays, shower heads have been widely used in daily life, and generally include shower heads at a top (commonly known as shower roses) and hand-held shower heads. As people's living quality improves, the demand for shower heads regarding their water outflowing functions is increasing, and accordingly multi-functional shower heads emerge on the market. However, more functional water patterns of a shower head means higher requirement for the structure of the shower head. But existing shower heads have directed water outlets, leading to an inflexible water outflowing mode and single function, and thus failing to achieve a massage effect.